pro_wrestling_actionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Gin "The Amazon" Manson
Gin Manson, né le 27 mars 1980 à San Diego (Californie) est un ancien chasseur de primes, maintenant catcheur professionnel, actuellement employé à l'UCA et à la PWA sous le nom de Gin "The Amazon" Manson. Il est actuellement champion Hardcore de la PWA et est le détenteur des LPW Sun & Moon Championship avec Fire Breizh. WAW (2013 - 2014) Au mois de décembre 2013, Gin Manson signe avec la WAW et apparait pour la première fois à Stardust le 25 janvier 2014, envoyé pour traquer George Knight. Il est donc heel. Knight se fait traquer par The Amazon jusqu'à ce que George lui tende un piège. Le 1 février, Manson découvrira ensuite une carte secrête. C'est sa dernière apparition à la WAW avant le rachat de cette dernière par la PWA. PWA (2014-2015) Les débuts à PWA Adrenaline et première rivalité avec Sapiens (mars-mai 2014) Le 3 mars, Gin est ajouté au roster de la PWA. Il effectue sa première apparition le jour même, sans combattre, dans un segment où il est confronté à Sapiens. Lors de War Zone, il est éliminé de la bataille royale et ne devient donc pas aspirant n°1 au titre TV. Lors d'Adrenaline du 12/03, il remporte le Fossile on a Pole match qui l'opposait à Sapiens et au Jura Sick Theropoda après que Sapiens lui ait porté un powerbomb qui l'a permis de ramasser le fossile(cependant il finit KO après le match).Le 28 mars à Adrenaline, il perd avec Klovne Smiekligs et Miles Karatchowskitz. Le 3 avril à Hammered, il perd contre Lord Zodiac. Le 5, à Adrenaline il perd contre Thomas Woodsbury. Lors des PWA Hammered Tapings du 12 avril, il gagne avec Roman Timchenko contre Alex Twin et Captain Rescue. 3 jours plus tard, toujours aux PWA Hammered Tapings, Roman Timchenko et lui perdent face à la Juraspe. Lors du Anarchy du 18 avril, il bat Silverio en dark match. Lors de PWA Play Dirty, il bat Sweet Daddy Soul en dark match. Lors d'Adrenaline du 30 avril, il bat Captain Rescue. Plus tard dans le show, il est annoncé que Wire, Roman Timchenko et lui affronteront Sapiens pour le PWA Strange Championship dans un 3 on 1 handicap match dont la seule condition est que celui qui fait le tombé sur Sapiens devient champion. A la fin du show, le roster se bat sur le ring, dont Manson. Lors de Never Enough, Sapiens conserve le titre après qu'il se soit fait disqualifier. Manson ne devient donc pas champion malgré le fait qu'il ait dominé le match. Le lendemain à Anything Goes il bat Fiorenzo la Lucas. Avant le match, Manson annonce qu'il abandonne le surnom "The Amazon" et qu'il arrête les dark match, il sera ainsi présent à Anarchy. Le même jour il est inclu au roster d'Anarchy en même temps que U-King, la Zodiac Family, Alex Twin, Sapiens, Elite Fate et Kei Koris. PWA Anarchy (mai 2014-septembre 2015) Rivalité avec Sapiens, capture de ce dernier (mai-juin 2014) Le 13 mai, Gin Manson fait ses débuts à PWA Anarchy en gagnant contre Joey Stardust par disqualification. Après le match, il attaque Sapiens mais ce dernier est sauvé par Joey Stardust. La semaine suivante il attaque Sapiens et l'emmène dans les coulisses avec son lasso. Il permet ainsi à Queen Axlow de remporter le titre Strange. Lors du Anarchy du 29 mai, il gagne par DQ face à Jegor Berkion mais se fait attaquer par Sapiens puis par Berkion. Manson apparait la semaine suivante lors du PPV Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere où il tente d'attraper Sapiens sous le ring mais c'est Kevin Keane qui en sort. Neanmoins, il parvient à (re)capturer Sapiens juste après la promo de Kevin Keane. Lors d'un mini-show diffusé sur le site internet de la PWA, il bat Adam Jordisson. Lors du Anarchy du 11 juin, il bat The Lone Man par tombé. Sapiens attaque ensuite Manson et grogne qu'il veut un match à Insert Your Name, match que Manson accepte mais si le chasseur gagne, Sapiens sera son animal de compagnie, dans le cas contraire il sera libre. Lors d'Anarchy du 18 juin, il gagne contre Chapper Harrington. Lors d'Anarchy du 21 juin, il perd contre Jim Mattingly et ne devient pas aspirant n°1 au titre PWA/BDW. A Insert Your Name, il gagne son match contre Sapiens et ce dernier devient donc sa propriété. Après le match, Manson met l'homme des cavernes dans une cage et l'emmène sous la huée du public. Rivalité avec U-King et Phebus (juin-septembre 2014 ) Lors du Anything Goes du 28 juin, il laisse Sapiens attaquer U-King et Phebus après leur match. Le 3 juillet lors d'Anarchy, il gagne contre Phebus par disqualification. U-King attaque alors les deux heels mais Phebus parvient à s'en tirer en portant une German Suplex sur King. Lors du Anarchy du 15 juillet, il lache Sapiens qui porte un spear sur Phébus suivi d'un Chopper de Gin Manson. Il est annoncé qu'à Scorched Earth, Manson affrontera Phébus et U-King pour le PWA Elite Championship. Le 27 août, il attaque Phébus avec un fouet. Lors de PWA Scotched Earth, lui et U-King perdent un triple threat pour le Elite Championship face à Phebus. Gin Charles Manson (octobre 2014) Le 28 octobre à Afterburner, Gin Manson défait Charles Dughes IV. Il n'est plus présenté comme un chasseur de primes puisqu'il portait une sorte de longue salopette noire. Le 1er novembre, la PWA publie un portrait-robot d'un homme ayant agressé un membre du personnel et ressemblant à Gin Manson. Le 15 novembre, Gin Manson bat Eddy Packwood dans le premier tour du Tournoi pour le titre Elite grâce à un Whiplash (Backbreaker avec les genoux dans le cou). Il a également été annoncé sous le nom de "Gin Charles Manson". Le 11 janvier à Anarchy, Gin Manson perd dans le quart de finales contre Khaled Amir. Lors de PWA On the Run, Gin Manson fait partie du match Carnival of Freaks Battle Royale pour le Titre Strange mais ne parvient pas à remporter le titre. The Freak Show (avril - mai 2015) Le 25 avril à PWA Anarchy, Gin Manson, Manfred Von Helsing et Jully Rudger forment un nouveau clan: The Freak Show. '''En fait, ce clan était déjà plus ou moins formé lors du PWA Anarchy du 28 mars mais il n'y avait pas de nom officiel. Ces derniers gagnent leur premier match par count-out. Le 26 mai à Anything Goes, Gin Manson fait équipe avec Manfred Von Helsing contre les Motherfuckers mais perdent ce match. Ils ne sont donc pas qualifiés pour la '''World Cup. Retour en "The Amazon":''' '''The Hunters (mai - septembre 2015) Le 23 mai à Adrenaline, Gin Manson revêt sa gimmick de "The Amazon". Il forme une équipe avec Ted Shutterland nommée The Hunters. Ces derniers battent Space Corporation dans leur premier match. Le 31 mai, les Hunters (Manson & Ted Shutterland) sont annoncés pour affronter l'équipe Toy Machine à War Zone, dans un match pour les AD Tag Team Championship vacants. Lors de War Zone, The Hunters remportent les AD Tag Team Championship contre Toy Machine. C'est le premier titre de Gin Manson à la PWA. '''Lors du '''Adrenaline post-War Zone, The Hunters battent Space Corporation dans un match pour le titre. La semaine suivante, il perd face à Ricardo Santos en main event. Le 30 septembre 2015, Ziegfried annonce que la PWA ferme ses portes à nouveau, entraînant la fin du contrat de Gin Manson. JVPW (2015-2016) Débuts Gin Manson a signé avec la JVPW. Il a fait ses débuts lors de JVPW Road to The Gold 2015 dans le Kick-off 20 Man Battle Royale. Il a déclaré, le 16 août, qu'il ne catchait plus à la JVPW parce qu'il est trop occupé à la PWA pour le moment. Finalement, Gin Manson effectue son premier match par équipe avec The Feline Cat lors du JVPW Clash Special Event I: The Art of Hardcore du 8 septembre 2015 où ils perdent face à Holy Wrestling Order. Le 30 septembre 2015, Gin Manson quitte la PWA et donc devient employé à plein temps de la JVPW. L'équipe The Hunters prend fin à cette période. The New Hope (août 2015) Le 19 août, lui, The Feline Cat et The Venom forment un nouveau clan: The New Hope. Le 5 avril 2016, Manson retourne à la PWA, il annonce après le show "Anarchy" qu'il quitte la JVPW. APW (2016) Le 25 janvier 2016, Gin Manson dispute son unique match au premier show de l'Anubis Pro Wrestling où il gagne contre Omega. Retour à la PWA (Depuis 2016) Retour, PWA Hardcore Champion (2016-2017) Le 5 avril 2016, la PWA rouvre ses portes, Gin Manson signe donc à nouveau avec la fédération. Dans le même temps, il annonce son départ de la JVPW. Il apparait le jour même lors d'Anarchy où il annonce un "impact" d'ici 8 jours. C'est finalement le 25 avril à Anarchy qu'il remporte une bataille à 8 hommes pour devenir le challenger n°1 au titre hardcore. La PWA rouvre en février 2017, et Gin Manson est annoncé comme faisant partie du roster. Lors du premier PWA Bloodshed, il bat Zack MeXer et annonce ne pas avoir oublié son title shot pour le titre Hardcore. La semaine suivante, il bat Rodney Coleman. Après le match et avoir rappelé qu'il mérite le titre Hardcore, il porte un Chopper sur une des femmes que Coleman avait fait venir avant de lui retirer son soutien-gorge et de lui enfiler le t-shirt de Coleman. Le 13 mars à Bloodshed, il bat Jully Rudgers et s'enfuit avec le sabre et la ceinture de ce dernier. La semaine suivante, il bat Manfred Van Helsing et lui prend sa cape après le match. A PWA Blackened, Gin Manson réactive et remporte le PWA Hardcore Championship en battant Joe Sepurson et El Sepulturero. C'est son premier titre en solo. Rivalité avec Marco de la Muerte, deuxième titre Hardcore (depuis avril 2017) Le 2 avril à Bloodshed, Gin Manson confronte Marco de la Muerte après l'intervention de ce dernier sur El Sepulturero. Un match entre les deux pour le PWA Hardcore Championship est alors officialisé. La semaine suivante, Manson attaque Marco De la Muerte alors que celui-ci allait affronter Jully Rodgers. Le 21 avril, Gin Manson n'est pas là mais Marco de la Muerte fait une promo dans laquelle il menace Gin Manson qu'il le réduira en miettes. Effectivement, à Fight Fire With The Fire, Gin Manson se fait réduire en miettes et perd son titre. Gin Manson fait son retour en backstages en octobre 2017, surveillant Marco De La Muerte depuis un faux plafond (PWA Bloodshed du 10 octobre), attaquant celui-ci un mois plus tard (PWA Bloodshed du 4 novembre), ou encore se battant avec De La Muerte dans les coulisses, Gin Manson passant même à travers une cloison (PWA Bloodshed du 26 novembre). Le dernier segment de l'année 2017 le montre en train de s'entraîner sur un sac de frappe, en fait un crocodile empaillé (PWA Bloodshed du 21 décembre). A Between Heaven and Hell, premier pay-per-view de l'année 2018, Gin Manson remporte son deuxième PWA Hardcore Championship contre Marco de la Muerte, dans un match où "The Amazon" a mis KO son adversaire avec une prise de soumission. LPW (2017) Débuts, course au titre Iceland (février - mars 2017) Parallèlement à la réouverture de la PWA en 2017, Gin Manson signe avec la Luna Pro Wrestling. Il effectue ses débuts le 20 février où il est annoncé dans un Fatal-5 Way pour le Iceland Championship à Burning Road. A Burning Road, il perd le Fatal 5-Way pour le Iceland Championship, qui incluait Marco de la Muerte, Hector Dimopoulos (vainqueur), Bertel Laxness et Klay Bogut. The Breizh Hunters: champions Sun & Moon (depuis mars 2017) Le 13 mars, à LPW (en direct), Fire Breizh et Gin Manson forment une nouvelle équipe, The Breizh Hunters. Ils sont annoncés dans un tag vs tag vs tag pour les Sun & Moon Championship à Winter Blues. Le 24, ils battent l'Arabian Legacy. A Winter Blues, il battent l'Arabian Legacy, Deathmachine & Kensuke Takeshita dans un 3-Way Tag Team match et remportent les Sun & Moon Championship. UCA (depuis 2018) Au premier show de l'UCA, Singularity, Gin Manson effectue des débuts victorieux contre Bertel Laxness et se qualifie dans le fatal 4-way pour couronner le premier UCA World Champion. Palmarès A la PWA : 2'x PWA Hardcore Championship' (actuel, 2017, 2018) 1x PWA Adrenaline Tag Team Championship (dernier, 2015): avec Ted Shutterland A la LPW : 1x LPW Sun & Moon Championship (actuel, 2017): avec Fire Breizh Moveset Prises de finition: '-'"Chopper"(Double Arm DDT Retourné) '-'"Get It!"(Prise du sommeil) -"Whiplash"(Backbreaker+genoux dans le cou) Prise de signature: '-'''DDT '-'Powerbomb '''Prises favorites:' '-'''Powerslam '-'Elbow Drop '-'German Suplex '-'Superkick '-'Piledriver 'Équipes et clans''' - The Breizh Hunters (Gin Manson & Fire Breizh): depuis mars 2017 - The Freak Show (Gin Manson, Manfred Von Helsing et Jully Rudger): mars - mai 2015 - The Hunters (Gin Manson & Ted Shutterland): mai - septembre 2015 - The New Hope (Gin Manson, The Feline Cat & The Venom): août 2015 Themes I need you tonight- INXS' (2013-2014)- WAW' : '-' Crocodile Dundee II/End titles '(depuis juin 2014 )- PWA/LPW, également à la JVPW et l'APW.' : - Entrée: